Mothra
Mothra is a Kaiju from Toho's Godzilla movie series, having been popular enough to have her own movie trilogy, though her child is its protagonist. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mothra vs. EVA-02 (Completed) * Gamera vs Mothra * Insectosaurus vs Mothra (Abandoned) * King Caesar vs Mothra * King Kong vs Mothra (Abandoned) * Kirby VS Mothra (Abandoned) * Utsuno Ikusagami vs Mothra (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Godzilla Ally Battle Royale * Godzilla Insect Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Godzilla Unleashed Faction Battle Royale (Abandoned) With someone else * Team Kaiju vs Team Mecha Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponent * Isis Megazord (Power Rangers) * Rhino Steel Zord (Power Rangers) * Voltron * Zygarde (Pokemon) History Long ago, expedition to a quiet island in the South Pacific lead to the discovery of trio of fairies known the Elias: the wise Moll, the loving Lora, and their older sister the courageous Belvera. The three fairies are last of a race that predated humanity and worshipped the great moths Mothra and Battra, both created by the Earth to protect the planet from all threats. When Moll and Lora were taken, Mothra hatched from her egg and devastated anything that got in her way to save the sisters. However, unlike Belvera and Battra who believed humanity is a threat to the world, Mothra, Moll, and Lora saw them as much a part of Earth as they are and are forced to deal with their kind unless a mutual enemy appears. Death Battle Info A formidable adversary in combat, Mothra is able to fight in all stages of her life and possesses psychic abilities that she uses benevolently or for defensive. Compared to other kaiju, Mothra is more of a kind and benevolent creature who only causes destruction when acting as protector, from protecting Earth to her egg. In her larval form, Mothra can spray silk to wrap and immobilize an opponent while using her mandibles to cling to an opponent's tail. But upon entering her imago state, Mothra can fire beams from her antennae, create hurricane-level gales with her lighting-producing wings, and can lift monsters heavier than herself. She can also use her scales to create a cloud of mirrors to redirect energy projectiles to their senders or allow her beams to repeatedly rebound until they reach their target. As a last line of defense, Mothra can use her last round of wing scales to create a yellow poisonous powder that would hopefully asphyxiate an enemy. Background * Species: Divine Moth * Length: 72 meters * Goddess of Infant Island * Wingspan: 216 meters * Weight: 25,000 tons Weapons * Antenna Beams * Flight * Hurricane winds from wings * Reflective scales can create poisonous clouds that can reflect projectiles and jam machines * Lightning * String Shot * Can shoot poison darts from abdomen * Has enough strength to carry Godzilla with her limbs. * Wings can be used to smack enemies. Feats * Defeated Godzilla multiple times. (Yep, you're reading this right) * Defeated Gigan twice * Defeated King Ghidorah alongside Godzilla and Rodan * Traveled beyond our own solar system in just two years * Outran Godzilla's atomic breath which can tag supersonic jets with ease * Defeated King Ghidorah alongside Godzilla, Anguirus, Varan, Minilla, Gorosaurus, Baragon, and Kumonga * Defeated Battra * Is said to be strong enough to redirect a planet busting astroid Faults * Relatively lightweight kaiju ** This makes her either a Fragile Speedster or Glass Cannon compared to other Kaiju * Only rampages if Moll and Lora are endangered or if she senses the presence of a grave perversion against nature like Kiryu. * Has been killed by Godzilla three times (she died of old age in her first duel). * Was killed by Desghidorah * Mothra is normally at the end of her lifespand after she lays an egg. * Wings are abnormally frail. ** Wings can be weakened if she sheds her scales during her poison dust attacks. Movie Fighting Record (Bold indicates the loser died) *Imago **Wins ***Godzilla (1992) ****Mothra manages to temporarily trap Godzilla underwater with a seal. ****Initially assisted by Battra. ***(as Leo) Desghidorah (1996) ***(as Leo) Dagarha (1997) ***(as Leo) Grand King Ghidorah: Cretaceous (1998) ***(as Leo) Grand King Ghidorah: Rematch (1998) **Losses ***'Godzilla (1964)' ***'Desghidorah (1996)' ***'Godzilla (2001)' ***'Godzilla (2003)' **Ties ***'Gigan (2004)' *Larva **Wins ***Godzilla (1964) ***King Ghidorah (1964) ***King Ghidorah (1968) ***Godzilla (2003) **Losses ***(as Leo) Desghidorah (1996) **Ties ***Godzilla and Battra (1992) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Giant Combatants Category:Gods Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Insects Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Kaiju Category:Magic Users Category:Monster Category:MonsterVerse Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters